Brief Encounters
by AI.Logic
Summary: Erik and Christine meet by chance before 1881 and the moment they share changes their lives forever.
Hi everyone! It's been a long time since since I've published any stories but here is a new one. I also hope to revise and continue with The Touch of Fire, an older story I publish some time ago.

I hope you like this new one too.

Summary:

Brief Encounters is a retelling of The Phantom of the Opera. Erik and Christine meet by chance before 1881 and the moment they share changes their lives forever.

* * *

Erik rose early after a light sleep, per usual.

Today was the day. The one day a year, August 1st to be exact when he purposely ventured out into the day brushed shoulders among Parisian society and not just anywhere but at the Conservatoire of Paris. So he must appear to be as ordinary as possible hence the 5 A.M. call time.

Erik followed his normal routine; stretching, bathing, shaving what poor excuse of stubble had grown, if any on his face throughout the previous day and rubbed down old scar tissue with ointment to keep the flesh supple.

The night before he had trimmed the sparse locks of hair that adorned his head in preparation of today. He lightly powered his crown and face with talcum powder to reduce sweating and smudging of his disguise. From a drawer Erik took out small box which revealed a well crafted nose. He brushed on some glue and held the in place while it set. Then gently dabbing a brush in foundation similar to his parlor he began applying the layers.

Layer one done, dry and now more talcum. Second layer and repeat until the desired effect of looking normal began to show. The layering took some of the hollowness in the cheeks away and made the seam, from false nose to actual face disappear. He then added a light hint of rouge to his lips and placed the most beautiful of hairpieces on his head and matching mustache just below his "nose".

Erik checked himself in a small mirror and with a critical eye studied his appearance. His best and only day suit was impeccable and his… well Erik sighed, the face was still lacking overall but would do and he knew no one would give him a second glance and that was for the best.

He slipped on a light cloak, gloves and grabbed his top hat. Just before exiting the sanctuary of his home, Erik took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He glanced down at himself for reassurance; with confidence renewed he was able to leave his home.

Surely no one would notice Erik because for a few hours he would appear as everybody else.

* * *

Erik had arrived before the hustle and bustle of the best and brightest youths along with their parents and guardians began the procession of entering the auditorium. The trip from the opera had been uneventful carriage ride and now he waited by one the columns along the edge on the second level. He gazed down over the great hall with a touch of excitement to hear the new talent and possible great performers of tomorrow.

His spot was not a popular one since from the angle one could only see the sides or backs of the future students and that was one of the reasons why he liked it. The second was that even though the Conservatoire was known for its acoustics; if the youths voices could not carry throughout the whole room he knew they would be passed over and Erik could then tune them out and move back people watching.

* * *

Unfortunately two hours had passed and Erik was beginning to become concerned for what the arts were coming to. Just as the professors and attendants were breaking for lunch he escaped out of the hall by using the back stairs to avoid the crowd at the front.

He made his way to a gated area that served as a small park not far from the Conservatoire. The trees offered shade and pitter-patter from a small fountain made the park serene. Erik breathed as best he could through the false nose but the flowers were lost on him and he leaned against one of the larger trunks, to remain semi hidden. He turned his face up pretending that the rays of light that broke through the leaves and branches were touching him and not the many layers of makeup.

As Erik aged he had learned to appreciate the smallest of pleasures and he was suddenly tempted to remove one of his gloves so that the sun would actually be on his skin. He rationalized that it was only his hand and that no one would scream just from that. The air was cool and the sun kissed his fingers when a little sniffle broke his thoughts. He turned sharply and spotted the quivering shoulders of a young lady sitting alone on the bench.

Her head was bent forward hanging, he was about to slip away when small cry emitted from her. Erik was rooted with the trees, he watched her wipe her tears with her hand and then she did something that compelled him to comfort her; she hugged her arms around her abdomen and swayed. A sign that Erik knew all to well as self-comfort, there were moments when alone that still at his age he would take to this action. He had his face done, the trees offered coverage and as long he kept some distance, what was the harm?

Erik replaced his glove and stepped more into view, "Mademoiselle, are you hurt?"

Surprised the young woman stood abruptly and turned to him. Erik inhaled sharply; in hope that she wouldn't scream but also at the sight of her. She had to be no more then sixteen or seventeen years of age and though her eyes were puffy from crying they were the most brilliant blue. Her dress and frock were modest but Erik believed that this girl could make anything she wore look lovely. Gleaming golden hair graced her; it was pulled up into a soft bun that rested atop her head. His eyes took in her face and as ugly Erik was, she was beautiful. Her skin was smooth and bright with full dark pink lips. He had half a mind to turn and leave, she shouldn't have to look at him.

She wiped a tear away, "I'm alright Monsieur." The sweet clarity of a soprano made his ears perk up.

"Forgive me but your tears say otherwise." At this she blushed.

She took a deep breath, "I will be auditioning for the Conservatoire of Music and the ones that have gone already have done so well-"

Erik scoffed, "Well I was just there myself and I don't who you listening to- Mademoiselle?"

A small smile tugged at those lips, "Daae, Christine Daae. Monsieur?"

"Erik." He barely realized he said it aloud.

She glanced around them, noting that no one else was there. Erik knew he should leave but this Christine was speaking to him freely and when would someone as beautiful ever speak to him again.

He wanted to remain in her company as long as possible, "Is this your first time auditioning, Mademoiselle Daae?"

"I'm afraid so," She smiled. "I normally only perform for small groups, not like this." She gestured in the direction of the Conservatoire.

Erik lost track of his body and walked over to her area. She was pulling him in and he couldn't escape. The girl would scream now that he was closer but Christine didn't. Her eyes watched him glanced up to his face but she didn't stare. She was well… polite… very polite and smiled. Her hand reached out in greeting and for a brief moment Erik was dumbfounded but recovered and took it. He was happy for the gloves; his hand was normal like this in hers.

* * *

The meeting between Erik and Christine ended almost as soon as it had begun. He inquired if her father was Charles Daae, the famous folk violinist and she confirmed that he was. Erik recalled hearing him once at a small fair. She spoke of her love for music and the joy that overcame her when she sang. Erik wanted to know more but they heard Charles calling for Christine and the moment was over. He wished her luck and she smiled, "Goodbye Monsieur. Erik."

* * *

Now stood Erik behind the column waiting for Christine, it was her turn. He hoped she would do well; she had been worried but also so very kind. She didn't seem to notice anything peculiar about him. Charles gave his daughter a nod of encouragement. Her back straight, head held high and the piano started up.

Christine lips opened and the voice of an angel came forth- No, Erik corrected himself the angel did not possess her for she was the angel. She was lyrical and her voice went almost to that of a mezzo-soprano but nothing was forced. Her breathing needed some work but the range she had. She ended a phrase and it was then Erik realized he had been holding his breath. He gripped the column for support, suddenly Erik felt weak. He pulled himself away before Christine finished. The cheers could be heard from outside as he hailed a cab. Christine had blessed all of them.

* * *

Erik wiped the makeup and sweat off. Finally being able to breath he poured himself a bourbon but that didn't help. Deep inside he knew nothing would help except time. Erik knew he would never see her again. Chances were Christine would train for sometime but she mostly likely would marry and not see any stage again. Ladies as lovely as her did not last long in the world. Some suitor would snatch her up, never to reach her full potential. Erik was irate at the thought and finished his drink.

His mind had already thought of several melodies that be perfect for her voice but knew it was hopeless. Erik was glad that she would at least receive a decent musical education at the Conservatoire and he would always have the park, that brief encounter. In that moment he was normal. Christine Daae treated him as if he were like everybody else.

Nothing would ever have come of it for the obvious reasons and though he was older it was nice to sit and chat with a beautiful young lady.

* * *

Please let me know what you all think. Thanks!

-Phantom Falls

 **All Rights Reserved ©2016 A. Ibarra**


End file.
